


Guardian Angels

by BlueViscaria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Like canon but not, Original Akumas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueViscaria/pseuds/BlueViscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miraculous that holds the powers of the angel Ladybug, granting the wearer the powers of creation, life, and good luck.</p>
<p>A miraculous that holds the powers of the angel Chat Noir, granting the wearer the powers of destruction, death, and bad omens.</p>
<p>A villain, a demon trying to take the miraculouses to become an almighty god, using his powers to take control of a victim with powerful emotions.</p>
<p>Two angels using their powers to prevent Paris, and the world, from being taken over by the ultimate evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that this will probably be one of the only chapters that I use a canon akuma, and I will try to make the story as original from canon as I can. I hope you enjoy the story!

_The day was stormy, just like it had been for the past few days. Gusts of wind blew all throughout Paris, carrying a thick scent of petrichor with it. Rain pelted and poured against the umbrella she clutched in her hand. She shuffled around a bit, causing the water to splash against her shoes. Looking down at the grave, she let out a sigh. It was bound to happen one day._

_The memory of his death was still fresh. Their job had always been dangerous, whether it be fighting the occasional demon or just doing an average patrol day, but neither of them ever talked about what they would do if the other died. Even facing the possibility of death each day, she stopped fearing the thought of dying long ago. Her fear of it began to fade away as she got older, which was most likely due to the fact that she had worked and been married to Death for centuries._

_Tikki had tried to convince her otherwise, but Clara was adamant on her decision, knowing the pain of being with a new Chat Noir would hurt her more than giving up her miraculous would._

_She crouched down in front of the grave and placed a small bouquet of zinnias and primroses with a small, sad smile on her face._

_“I’ll see you soon, kitty” she muttered to herself, standing back up._

_As she began to walk to the guardian’s current residence, a small massage shop hidden away in one of the smaller nooks of Paris as to not look suspicious, she looked up to the sky. The sky was completely engulfed with clouds of white and black mingling together to one big gray mass, water pouring profusely from it. A gentle gust blew some of the smaller raindrops onto her hair. She stopped right outside of the door, closing her umbrella and putting it in her bag. Her hand was on the handle when she began to have second thoughts on her decision once more._

_‘Do I really want to do this?’ she asked herself, but she already knew the answer._

_She turned the handle and walked on in. The room had an aroma of amber incense and old books. The place looked similar to his last location, with tall potted plants and bookshelves in a similar location. Master Fu was currently looking at something that was on top of a wardrobe, which appeared to be a book. She cleared her throat to catch his attention._

_“Ah, I’ve been waiting for you, Clara.” He finally spoke._

_“I’m,” she began, “I’m here to give up my miraculous,”_

_There was a pause._

_“You do recall what will happen, correct?” Master Fu questioned._

_“I’ve been partners with him since I first got my miraculous, there would be no point in only getting one new miraculous holder!” she insisted. “I no longer care about what will happen. I’ve been a holder for centuries, Master, it’s time to start anew once more.”_

_He gave her a small, knowing smile._

_“It’s understandable,” he noted, “previous holders had left for similar reasons too.”_

_There was a momentary pause. Clara could recall tales she had been told of the previous holders. She, of course, assumed they would have ended in a different way, a happier way. But, since apparently Chat’s bad luck outweighed her good, in the end only one of them was left._

_She was snapped out of her thoughts with the sound of a certain kwami exiting her purse, who had been resting in the purse so Clara could visit her Chat’s grave in peace. Right, she was here to give her miraculous up. She groped around in her purse for a quick moment before grabbing the two small boxes. One of the ring, and one left empty, awaiting for the ladybug’s earrings._

_Master Fu took the cat’s miraculous away and placed it back into a chest._

_“I’ll give you two a moment, I assume you would want to say goodbyes.” The guardian supposed._

_Tikki flew up to her face and gave her as big of a hug as she could_

_“I’ll never forget you, Clara” she said, muffled from the embrace._

_“Well, like you said when I was young, I’ll always be closer than you think, Tikki”_

_Some moments passed before they broke the embrace. Clara took her earrings off slowly, one by one, and placed them into the box. Her breath hitched sooner than she expected, all of the hair being sucked immediately out of her lungs. She began to cough violently, beginning to feel blood and bile rise up her throat. It was her time to go._

_She gave an attempt at a grin as she limped towards the door, and out of the guardians’ home, leaving the miraculouses, and kwamis, to fall into the hands of another._

-_-_-_-

Wayzz was bolted out of his sleep once it happened. He flew out of the small box he slept in and to his guardian

“Master! Master!” he exclaimed a little too loudly, startling the customer Master Fu was healing.

“No need to worry sir! I must have put the wrong disc in!” the Guardian tried to explain, whilst pushing the man out of the door, “It’s nearly closing time! I’ll see you next week!”

“But, it’s only one-“ the man tried reasoning, but was already outside of the door before he could finish his sentence.

The Master and Wayzz sat in silence for a few moments before they could be certain his client had left.

“What happened that is so urgent, Wayzz?” the guardian questioned.

“I felt the aura of the moth miraculous, master!” he exclaimed, in distress.

“How? I thought it had been lost years ago!”

“Oh, but Master! It was a negative aura! I fear it may have fallen into the wrong hands!” Wayzz fretted, The Guardian let out a sigh.

“We need to speed up our choosing process in that case.” Master Fu began, “I need to protect the other Miraculouses; I cannot fight them.”

“Then it’s settled, we need our chosens soon, we are running out of time.”

-_-_-_-

“Marinette! You’re going to be late for your first day of school!” Marinette was awoken by the loud call of her mother. She let out a loud groan as she rolled over onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. Beams of early morning sunshine burst into her room with tiny dust particles floating in its wake. She begrudgingly left the grasp of her soft, warm bed.

She got changed quickly, having picked out her outfit ahead of time and took a small second to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had gotten shorter, and she now bared pigtails instead of the bun.  She looked at her face closer. She still looked as sad as she did on the last day of school. Fantastic. She shook her head, grabbed her bag, and headed downstairs.

“Good morning Mom.” She said unenthusiastically, grabbing a fresh croissant and biting into it.

 “Oh, what’s wrong Marinette?” her mother responded, picking up on the sad notes in her tone, “Aren’t you excited for a new school year?”

“I’m probably going to be stuck in the same class with Chloe again.” She grimaced. Even the thought of being near her again gave Marinette a bitter taste in her mouth. There was no way she could survive another school year if Chloe, the girl who essentially isolated Marinette from the rest of their classes by bullying, was in her room.

“Four years in a row?” Sabine asked, slightly confused, “Is that even possible?”

“With how lucky I am, it is.” She mumbled in response. She popped the last bit of the croissant into her mouth, and pushed herself out of the chair.

“I’m sure it’s going to be fine Marinette.” Her mother reassured her. She gave Sabine a small smile before picking up her bag again.

“Hey! Don’t forget these!” her father called out before she exited their small home. She turned back to see what he was talking about. Waiting for her was a box of sweet, green macarons.

“I nearly forgot! Thanks, Dad!” she thanked, taking the box after hugging her father. The little exchange she shared with her family gave her hope of the new year. So what if she’s stuck with Chloe again? She felt a little boost of confidence, and she already knew that this year wouldn’t be like it had been for the past three.

Marinette walked out of her bakery-home with a small smile plastered onto her face. _‘Today is going to be different’_ Marinette reassured herself, trying to give herself some confidence that she wouldn’t suffer Chloe’s wrath as she had the previous years. She took a look around herself. The day was sunny, and the city was bustling like it always was. The cross walk was red, with one man still walking towards her side of the sidewalks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large car barreling down the Parisian street, showing no sign of stopping. She looked back at the elderly man, still walking as slow as ever. All around her were people not even trying to save him.

Instinct took over, and she found herself running and dragging him quickly to the side walk. She tripped over the sidewalk once they had returned to its safety, dropping the fresh sweets given to her by her father. She let out a sigh, got up and brushed off her jeans.

“Oh, what a disaster!” the man commented, pity in his eyes.

“Don’t worry sir! Really, I’m already used to disaster!” she reassured, offering the stranger one of the macarons that had survived her tripping unscathed.

“Delicious!” he complimented. She smiled at him, but their exchange was cut short by the distant ringing of her schools bell.

“Oh no!” she exclaimed, “I’m going to be late! Have a nice day sir!”

By some miracle or pure luck, she managed to make it into her classroom before the rollcall had begun. Marinette ignored the chattering of the students who had already arrived, and took a seat behind a kid she hadn’t seen in her class before. Before she could even unpack her supplies she was interrupted with a

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe sneered in the trademark shrill voice.

“Here we go again…” Marinette muttered to herself, trying her best to ignore the stares she was receiving from several of her peers.

“That’s _my_ seat you’re sitting in!”

“But, Chloe, this has always been my seat.” She tried to reason, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

“Not anymore! New year, new school, new seats!” came a reply from one of Chloe’s (few) friends, Sabrina.

“So why don’t you go sit by that… new girl.” Chloe sneered once more. Said new girl glared daggers into Chloe’s body.

“But Chloe-“

“Listen, Adrien is going to be sitting in that seat,” she pointed to the seat in front of them, “so I’m going to be sitting in this seat. Got it?” There was a momentary pause.

“Who’s...” the dark haired girl began to question, “who’s Adrien?”

The two girls blocking her escape from this deplorable conversation both let out a mocking cackle of a laugh.

“You don’t know who Adrien Agreste is?” she crowed out in a laugh.

“He’s _only_ one of the most famous models in all of Paris!” the second part of Chloe’s coterie chimed in.

“ _And_ ,” Chloe began, “I’m his best friend! So why don’t you get up and move along.”

“Hey!” a new voice interjected. Marinette looked up to see the face of her saving grace, to see it was the new girl. “Who died and elected you queen of seats?”

“Oh~ look Sabrina!” she began to jeer, “Looks like the new girl’s trying to be a hero! What are you gonna do ‘Super-Newbie’? Shoot lasers at me through your glasses?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.” The new girl growled back, “Come on. Let’s go.” She grabbed Marinette by the arm and dragged her to back to her seat, causing Marinette to trip.

The trip was the final blow for many of the macarons, leaving one lone survivor in the box. She quickly picked up the box before anything could happen to the final sweet.

“I’m so sorry…” Marinette stammered to the stranger who essentially saved her life.

“Don’t worry girl!” she smiled, “These things happen.”

Marinette exhaled.

“I wish I could handle Chloe like you do.” She confessed.

“All you need is a little confidence!” the girl reaffirmed.

“That’s one thing I don’t have any of.” She responded dryly.

“Sometimes we all need someone to help us.” The girl opened up her phone to show Marinette a photo of the heroine ‘Majestia’, “For example, Majestia helped me, but maybe I can help you with gaining a little confidence of your own.” She suggested.

The action was small, but it made her smile. Her heart felt like it was blooming. Maybe having no friends for two years caused you to want to befriend anyone that gives you the slightest amount of affection, but the girl that sat next to Marinette made her want to know her better. Marinette took the last macaron and spilt it as evenly as she could.

“My name’s Marinette.” She smiled, handing her new friend a piece of her sweet.

“Alya.” The girl responded, smiling as she threw the macaron into her mouth.

Marinette was right. Today _was_ special. Today was the day she met her first friend in a long while.  For many people, the day they met their closest friends would be forgotten easily, whether intentionally or not, but Marinette didn’t know just how special this day was yet.

-_-_-_-

The school bells chimed to signal that it was time for their next period. Marinette and Alya both broke into chatter soon after the bell rang, packing up slowly.

“Kim!” a voice roared from the back of the room. Both girls turned to see what the commotion was about, to see someone very closed to getting punched with a shit-eating grin on their face.

“Ivan! What’s all of this about?” their teacher exclaimed, shocked to see a conflict already on the first day.

“It’s Kim!” Ivan insisted, “He’s so going to get it!”

The teacher let out a gasp at the remark of her student.

“Ivan! March yourself down to the principal’s office this instant or so help me!” she snarled to the young man.

Ivan begrudgingly stomped out of the classroom, a wad of paper held in this clutched fist.

Marinette and Alya stayed a few moments after the incident, making small talk as they walked out of class.

“What school did you move from?” Marinette asked her newly acquainted friend.

“I used to go to a public school not too far away from here, it’s-“Alya was cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Marinette squeaked.

Some kids she couldn’t recognize from her grade were running out of the library in a chaotic fashion. Alya managed to grab one of distressed kid’s attentions.

“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked.

“Didn’t you see? There’s a supervillain attacking Paris! You need to leave immediately!” the kid fretted, quickly running off to catch up and hide with his friends.

“A super villain?” Alya’s tone changed from confused to excitement quickly. She rummaged through her purse quickly before heading off.

“Where are you going?” Marinette called out to her, clutching her purse to her chest.

“Where there’s a super villain, there’s always a superhero!” Alya yelled back, already out of the school.

“It’s probably just the kid exaggerating.” She muttered to herself, and began to run home.

-_-_-_-

Marinette made it home very quickly, and climbed up into her room.

She began to pace around her room, too scared of who might be attacking her home city to turn on the news. She let out a long groan and flopped onto her chaise. Her hand hung of the side of the chaise, and touched something she didn’t recognize. She recoiled at the touch of the strange object, and sat back up to investigate. Before her sat a black box with a red oriental pattern on top of it.

“I don’t recall having this.” She mumbled to herself, opening up the box.

A bright red light flashed right in front of her eyes, causing her to recoil back.

“What in the…” the light had gone away as quickly as it had appeared, and in its wake left a small figure.

The creature looked similar to a human, but was maybe five inches tall. It had dark red hair and light pink skin, black freckles dotting her face. She donned a simple dress red-black polka dot dress, similar to the design of a ladybug, which had a flower vest made of tiny red flowers. The creature had wings and antennas, like nothing Marinette had seen before. The _thing_ gave her a big grin.

“Hello Marinette, my name’s Tikki!” Tikki beamed at her.

Marinette let out a scream and fell out of her chaise.

“Wh-what are you?” she squeaked out.

“I’m a kwami Marinette!” Marinette tried to throw a pillow at it, but it dodged the pillow. She groped the ground trying to find something to throw, but found nothing.

_‘I knew it was a mistake to clean my room!’_ she thought.

“Marinette, please calm down!” the ‘kwami’ tried to reason. Marinette stopped squirming as much as she could.

_‘How much could something five inches tall hurt me?’_

“Okay, I understand I have a lot to explain. But first, could you please wear the earrings?” Tikki asked her.

Marinette obliged, taking the earrings out of the box and watching them lose their ladybug pattern and turn inky black. She put them in on at a time while listening to Tikki intently.

“You are the chosen one Marinette! You hold the Ladybug miraculous!”

“The Ladybug miraculous?” she repeated.

“Ladybug is the angel of life, luck, and creation, and you hold her powers!” she began, “Ladybug has the abilities of purification and a lucky charm.”

“But why was I chosen? I’m super unlucky and awkward!” she pointed out, “I’m not sure if I’m cut out for this, Tikki.”

An idea popped into Marinette’s head.

“Hey! Maybe you should give my friend Alya the powers! She knows much more about this stuff than I do. At least, I think she would accept it.”

“No, Marinette, _you_ are the only chosen one!” Tikki insisted, “Master chose you for a reason.”

Marinette sighed, and walked over to her dresser.

“So, I have to purify the thing and I have a lucky charm?” she asked, staring at herself in the mirror.

“Yes! But, you can only use the lucky charm once per transformation, so be sure to use it wisely.”

“Is there anything else I need to know?” she questioned, not taking her eyes of her reflection.

“To transform you just need to say ‘Spot’s On!’ and-“

“’Spot’s On’?” Marinette questioned, averting her gaze from the mirror and at the kwami that floated next to her.

“Wait Marin-“ Tikki was sucked into her earrings, and she was blinded by a bright, red light.

It felt as if millions of bugs were crawling all over her, crawling everywhere. They all disappeared in a few seconds, but so did her normal clothes. In place of her clothes was a superhero outfit. Her entire body, except face, was covered in a black spandex suit. A chest plate was connected skirt wear worn on the outside both bearing a ladybug pattern. Her face had mask that was red and black, and her hair was down once more.

“Marinette? What’s all of the commotions about?” called her mother from downstairs, nearly at the door

Marinette froze for a quick moment but knew she had to do something quickly. She ran up to her bed and climbed out to her balcony. Marinette let out a sigh of relief when she made it safely.

“Okay, so I’ve got magical powers, and…” she paused, noticing a weight on her back, “wings?”

She touched the wings, but recoiled back as soon as she realized they weren’t fake. The wings felt like any other body part, but it still felt weird to suddenly grow limbs. Spreading her wings, she tried flying. It was difficult to get off the ground at first, and even harder to stay off the ground.

Marinette began to fly with great difficulty, sometimes staggering down. Once she got the hang of it, it wasn’t half bad. The air blowing through her hair, all of the things you could see, and a pole she nearly flew right into.

She narrowly dodged the pole, and was disoriented long enough to fall out of the sky. Trying with all of her might to get her wings to work, they just wouldn’t budge. She began to scream as the concrete road grew more and more near. As she her life flashed before her eyes, she hit something that felt human, and landed on the ground safer than if she had missed it.

She opened her eyes slowly. Miraculously, she was safe. The only problem was that she landed right on top of a man.

“I guess it would be appropriate to ask if it hurt when you fell from heaven.” The strange man quipped, a big smirk on his face.

Marinette jumped off of him and took several steps back. Examining the man, she stiffened. Was this the guy she was supposed to fight? She recalled that she never actually _saw_ the villain she was destined to fight. He did look evil, wearing a hood and a tattered cape that were completely black. He sported a belt-tail, a bell, and cat ears. Taking a closer look at his gloves, she noticed they had claws. Was he a cat demon? Is she supposed to fight said cat demon? She decided she’d rather be safe than sorry.

“So, I suppose you are th-“

“Lucky charm!” she exclaimed, interrupting him midsentence. She threw her hand into the air, her hand becoming engulfed in blinding white light. The light died down quickly, and in its place was a spray bottle with a ladybug pattern on the nozzle. How was she supposed to fight with this? Her eye sight turned monochrome. Looking around, the man in front of her light up with a red and black pattern.

The man gave her a puzzled look. She raised the spray bottle towards him and spritzed him several times.

“What was that for?” he hissed, recoiling back from the touch of the water. There was a loud beeping noise in her ear. Beeping noise? She recalled the tip Tikki gave her about using her lucky charm wisely. Marinette’s eyes darted around the area, and she flew off, leaving the angered cat demon by himself.

-_-_-_-

She landed on her balcony and soon after detransformed.

 “Marinette!” Tikki whined, “You wasted your lucky charm!”

“What do you mean?” Marinette questioned, puzzled, “I used it to attack the guy attacking Paris!”

Tikki put her head into her small hands.

“No,” she began, “you used it to attack your partner.”

“But…” she paused her thought. There was a chance that he wasn’t evil, but his costume looked villainous. “But who am I supposed to fight then?”

There was a loud crash followed by multiple screams causing Marinette to turn around. In the rubble of the crumbled buildings was a monster made of stone.

“Him.” Tikki said dryly, pointing her tiny arms at the stone beast wreaking havoc in the streets of Paris. Marinette gave her a sharp nod.

                  
“Tikki! Spots on!” she exclaimed, this time prepared for the transformation, but nothing happened.

“Tikki?”

“I need to recharge before you can transform again.” She responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Recharge? How do you recharge?”

“Do you have any cookies?” Tikki asked.

-_-_-_-

After feeding Tikki some of the leftover cookies she had in her room, she transformed and started to head over to the school as Ladybug. From her position in the sky she could she the stone beast and the cat man fighting each other in the school’s gym field. She jumped down into the stadium and watched her a few seconds. Right before the monster hit the cat with its giant fist, she interrupted them”

“Hey!” she yelled out, purposely drawing the attention of the beast, “Isn’t animal cruelty illegal?”

“Maybe, but bug cruelty isn’t.” the monster quipped back, running over to the stadium seats to attack her. Seconds before her made it to her, she flew up and onto the field, right next to the cat boy.

“Looks like you’re too slow!” she mocked.

The boy tightened his grip on his staff, and avoiding eye contact with Ladybug. The stone being lifted up one of the stands and threw it at them as if it was as light as a pebble. Cat pushed them both out of the way, causing the stands to narrowly miss them and rolling all the way across the field, stopping once it hit a wall and capturing someone inside it. Ladybug got up and stared over at the victim, to see it was her newly made friend, Alya. Ladybug let out a small gasp. Why was she here?

“Cat boy!” she exclaimed urgently, ignoring how he cringed at the name, “I need you to save her! I’ll distract the monster for the time being!”

The boy obliged running over to Alya to help her out.

In the meantime, Ladybug used her charm once more, this time for the right reason. Her hand was engulfed in the bright white light, and once the light started to disperse, a hose appeared in her hand. The hose was painted in a ladybug pattern, and appeared to be high pressure. Behind her she could her the cat’s shout of ‘Cataclysm’ and the rotting of metal.

Turning around, she caught cat’s attention again and threw him one end of the hose to connect. Once he gave her the thumbs up, she turned back to the stone villain.

“You think you can stop me with a _hose_?” it laughed.

As the cat turned on the hose pipe, she pointed the hose directly at it. Soon after, water began to come out at an extremely high pressure, knocking it off of its feet, and causing something to fall out of its hand.

Ladybug dropped the hose and ran over to the object, and picking it up. The object was inky black, and crumpled like dirt as soon as she applied any pressure to it. A black butterfly flew out of the remains of the object, and started to fly away.

_‘Purify the akuma…’_ she thought, _‘That must be the akuma!’_

Ladybug flew after it, and caught it in her hands. The bright light came back again, but this time it was ladybug patterned. She became engulfed in the light as she purified the akuma. Light flowed throughout the city of Paris like a river, wrapping around buildings to transform them back into their original state.

As the light slowly died down and as the entire city was healed, she release the small insect from her hands and watched as it fluttered away to freedom

“Bye bye, little butterfly” she marveled under her breath.

Ladybug, too, descended back to the ground to see if the victim was okay.

“I believe this is yours, Ivan.” Smiling, she handed him back the wad of paper.

“Hey,” he questioned, accepting the paper, “how do you know my name, miss?”

“Don’t worry about it.” She reassured.

She ran over to the cat boy before he pole vaulted away.

“Wait!” she exclaimed, realizing that she didn’t exactly know what to say. He looked at her with a confused look on his face, probably wondering if she was going to attack him again.

“I, uh,” she paused, “can you meet me at the Eiffel Tower? At about 8 pm?”

“Sure!” he smiled, “ _Cat_ ch you later then!”

As he pole vaulted away, she remembered she didn’t ask his name.

_‘Great.’_

Alya ran over to her with a look of astonishment on her face.

“How did you do that? What’s your name? Did you get bit by a magical ladybug?” she asked several questions at the speed of light.

“You can call me Ladybug.” She answered, flying off quickly so Alya doesn’t see her transform.

-_-_-_-

Ladybug sat atop the Eiffel Tower waiting for the cat person to arrive. An orange haze light up the twilight sky like a fire, with the faint glowing of early stars sprinkled around the sky. Light gusts of wind blew through her hair as the bright sun slowly disappeared, with the weak light of the moon taking its place. In the distance she could see the cat boy nearing closer and closer, running across the rooftops of Paris. She gave him a weak wave.

The cat’s running was faster than one would expect, and arrived soon after coming into her field of view.

“Good afternoon, little lady.” He greeted, taking a seat next to her.

“Afternoon to you too.” She responded.

“So,” he started, “why are we here?”

“I…” she paused “I wanted to apologize for attacking you earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He insisted, “After all, it’s all _water under the bridge_ now.”

Ladybug smiled at his joke, not aware about how many of them she would be getting.

“My name’s Ladybug.” She extend her hand for a handshake, “And yours?”

“Call me Chat Noir.” He grinned, taking her hand and giving a firm handshake.

“It’s nice to be your partner.”

“Same to you.” He replied.

The duo talked to each other for about half an hour, getting to know each other while watching the sunset. Once the orange flame of the sunset was replaced with the sparkling blackness of the night sky, Ladybug stood back up and looked around.

“It’s getting dark, I should go before it gets too late. See you again soon, Chat Noir!” she smiled, flying away to her house. Chat wavered there for a few moments after she left before leaving too.

-_-_-_-

Marinette groggily woke up the next morning, wondering if everything she had just experienced was a dream. She looked over at the little kwami creature snoozing on her light stand and smiled to herself. She did it! She can’t believe she did it! Not only did she make two new friends, she helped save Paris! The realization that she had done something to help the world gave her a bolt of energy and a small ego boost.

Marinette rushed to get ready, dawning similar attire to what she wore yesterday. She was sure to wake up her kwami and gave her some room to hide in her bag.

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad!” she said goodbye to her parents as she ran to school to meet up with Alya.

Marinette made it to school early enough to meet Alya at the outside of the school.

“Good morning Alya!” Marinette greeted, still having a big smile on her face.

“Morning Marinette.” She started, “Did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir yesterday? They were so cool!”

“Sorry, I think I missed them.” She lied, “But there’s always another day.”

“Girl, I have to show you the recording I got!” Alya pulled out her phone and brought up a webpage.

“It’s called the Ladyblog! My recording of Ladybug and Chat Noir got so many likes, so I decided to make a blog to show fans all of the latest superhero news!” Alya proclaimed proudly. Seeing how many people believed in the angel-superhero duo made Marinette grin even larger.

Marinette continued to listen to Alya gushing on about the two superheroes, before something else caught her attention.

“Dude, you were going totally ballistic!” someone exclaimed, causing Marinette to stop in her foot tracks. “It was so cool!”

Ivan stayed silent.

“You were seriously out to crush me dude!” exclaimed Kim, looking more in awe than in fear.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I just wasn’t myself.”

“Once a monster, always a monster.” Chloe sneered, in her ever-so-annoying voice.

Something about that blew Ivan’s fuse. He stomped away into the library.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!~” Chloe smirked. Mylene ran after Ivan to the library, most likely to try and calm him down.

Alya walked up to Chloe with a scowl on her face.

“How could you say that to Ivan? You’re more of a monster than he could ever be.”  She growled at Chloe.

“Oh, so I’m the one who injured tens of people?” Chloe taunted, “Look, just because some news stations used your crappy footage doesn’t mean you can parade around the school all high and mighty.”

“Why you little-“ Alya muttered.

“Look out! She’s angry! She’s going to split her shirt and turn into some hideous fiend!” She mocked.

Alya marched back to Marinette, with a disgusted look on her face. She grabbed Marinette’s arm and started walking.

“Let’s go to the library before classes start. That way we can stay away from that b-“

A distant “Adrikins!~” shrill interrupted her. There was a small silence between them.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Marinette agreed.

-_-_-_-

The duo spent about fifteen minutes in the library before they decided they should leave for class.

“Do you really believe in the new superheroes?” Marinette asked, wanting to know what she thought.

“Of course!” Alya began, “They are basically Paris’s guardian angels! Why do you ask?”

“No reason!” she assured.

The two walked in peace until they made it to the classroom.

Marinette let out a gasp at what she saw. Some new kid was putting gum on her seat while Chloe snickered in the background. Marinette’s blood boiled in pure rage. She would _not_ suffer through another year of hell by Chloe and her ‘friends’.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Marinette snapped, stomping over to the blonde haired perpetrator.

“No! Uh I-“he fumbled around his words trying to figure out an excuse. The two devils across the aisle burst out in laughter.

“Whatever, I get it. Good job guys. It was just hilarious.” She said in a bitter and dry tone.

“No I was just trying to take this off!” he insisted.

“Sure you were.” She responded, putting a tissue over the wad of gum. “You’re friends with Chloe, aren’t you?”

He muttered something under his breath that she couldn’t understand. She ignored him and sat down in the seat, avoiding the gum.

“I swear I recognize him from somewhere before.” Marinette pondered.

Alya scrolled through her phone quickly until she found a photo of Adrien Agreste.

“Of course!” she exclaimed, “he’s the son of one of my favorite fashion designers!”

“You should just forget about him!” Alya started, “Rich kid, daddy’s boy, _and_ a friend of Chloes.”

The two of them talked until the bell rang, which made Marinette relax a bit about the earlier incident with Adrien.

-_-_-_-

The next day Marinette walked to school with Alya, both chattering away aimlessly.

“I heard that someone sighted Chat Noir last night.” Alya divulged, “I can’t _believe_ I may have missed a chance to get photos of the heroes!”

“Come on Alya, there’s always next time.” Marinette smiled back to her friend

“Maybe next time I can find out who’s under those masks.” Alya joked.

“Good luck with that one!”

The two made it to the class quickly, and just before they took their normal seats Marinette had an idea.

“Alya, follow me.” She told Alya. The two of them took seats where Chloe and Sabrina had sat before.

“Where do you think you are sitting?” Chloe confronted them.

“Our new seats.”

“No, those are _our_ seats, so go on, get lost.”

“Listen up Chloe,” Marinette stood up with her new found confidence, “no one in the class wants to put up with your crappy attitude anymore so why don’t _you_ get lost.”

The class erupted in giggles as Chloe grew a disgusted look on her face. Somehow, Chloe obliged and sat in their old seats.

“Good job girl! Maybe you won’t need my lessons after all.” Alya smirked, high-fiving her.

Adrien Agreste came into the class soon and waved at them. Marinette averted her eyes from him and ignored his existence once more. She only heard quiet muttering of Nino and Adrien’s planning. Marinette averted her attention back to Alya.

-_-_-_-

Marinette let out a defeated sigh once she arrived to the doors. It was bad enough she was one of the last ones to leave, but once she did finally get to leave, she was greeted with a completely overcast sky and a violent storm. Rain ran rampant throughout the city, pelting nearly hail-like sized drops at an alarming rate. Thunder boomed along with the frequent lightening to make everything feel rather chilling and vulnerable. Swirling winds blasted around like a torrent, swaying the trees and nearly ripping flowers from their roots.

Her home wasn’t too far away, but she would be undoubtedly drenched by the time she got there. She could stay at the school’s library until the storm passed, but from the looks of things, that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. Alya had already gone home, so she wouldn’t want to bother her, and her parents were probably busy so she wou-

A clearing of the throat snapped her out of her daze.

She turned around to see none other than Adrien Agreste. She cringed back slightly in a way that was most likely visible. What was he going to do? Push her into a puddle or into the muddy surroundings? Mock her? Or maybe something worse? There was utter silence between the two for a few moments, leaving only the loud pattering of the rain in their wake.

“It’s storming pretty badly, isn’t it?” he said, desperately trying to break the silence and tension between them.

She turned her head away from him, still being a bit bitter from the earlier events that day. She could hear him let out a barely audible sigh, but she didn’t have a clue at the time as to why.

“I,” he started, there being a small pause, “I just wanted you to know I was trying to get the chewing gum off your seat, I promise.”

She turned her gaze towards him again, with a slightly confused look. Perhaps she had overreacted just a tad bit.  

They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and if that happens to be the case, his soul is beautiful. The color was a brilliant green like summer grass and shimmered like the morning dew. She looked into his eyes a moment too long, and swore she could recall those eyes from someone else.

“I’ve never been to school before, or even had any friends. I know you might not want to be friends with me, but maybe we can start over?” he continued, looking her in the eyes.

Small water droplets found their way into his hair as the strong gusts ruffled his clothes around.

“I, um,” it was more difficult to breath as she looked at him in the eyes, and the feeling behind it was something she couldn’t pin-point the meaning behind. It felt like embarrassment, but different in some ways. Her chest felt heavy as she continued.

“It’s- It’s fine,” she began, wait, why was she stuttering? “I jus-just overreacted. I didn’t have an-any friends la-last year either, an-and I thought you were l-like Chloe, a-and I re-really hope I didn’t h-hurt y-your feelings o-or-” she cut herself off before she embarrassed herself again. She breathed in and out, trying to balance her breathing a bit more.

“May-maybe we got off on th-the wrong f-foot.” She was becoming tongue-tied for reasons she didn’t understand, and it was starting to frustrate her more than a little bit.

“Yeah,” he smiled, holding out a hand to her. “It’s nice to meet you! My name is Adrien Agreste and I am new here”

Marinette smiled back, face still tinged in a red shade.

“Hell-hello Adrien,” she followed like him and held her hand out too, “my name is Mar-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and i-it’s nice to me-meet you too!”

They shook hands, both smiling. He opened the black umbrella he was holding, and offered it to her. She was a bit confused at first. Wouldn’t he need it too? But she accepted it, with a little difficulty. She fumbled a bit taking the umbrella, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.” he said, with a smile, now smaller, still worn on his face. It made her smile more and warmed her heart seeing him happy.

“Y-yeah, see yo-you tomo-tomorrow.” she cringed internally hearing how badly she stuttered. She watched Adrien walk to his car, and let out a happy sigh. Was this a start of a new friendship? Or maybe… something more?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! My tumblr is blue-viscaria if you have any questions or want updates on the story. Please tell me what you thought about the story and criticisms you have of it!


End file.
